1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectrophotometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known spectrophotometers in which, for photoelectrical detection of light of a desired wavelength from diffracted light, mechanical scanning is performed with a diffracting element or a photoelectrical converting element, thus achieving spectral measurement by the corresponding between the spatial position of said element and the wavelength.
However, such mechanical scanning with the diffracting element or a photoelectrical converting element is not satisfactory in consideration of the scanning speed or the reliability.